cruel destiny
by hinoiri
Summary: [challenge.fic] It is not an illness, princess. Its a curse. [SoraKairi]


Kaiora

Cruel Destiny

»»»♥«««

**S**he was a caged bird.

That was what her mind kept telling her. A bird, so beautiful and vulnerable yet forced to remain in a room with four corners. A mist of fog came out from her slightly open mouth, taking in as much air as she could while she could still breathe. Her pale fingers coated themselves over her wool blanket, pulling them closer until they reached her shivering chin. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she tried to warm herself from the icy wind surrounding her.

But no matter what she did, it wouldn't leave.

She felt alone, lost and weak. She couldn't even fight this curse that fell upon her poor body. She couldn't even repel her cruel fate from becoming reality. She couldn't even lift the giant burden of fear from her shoulders. She was hopeless. Opening back her eyes, she looked around to the scenery of her bedroom. It was genuinely decorated, with curtains of the finest velvet and the portraits created by famous artists hung on the walls. An authentic chandelier jiggled above her four poster bed and it glistened under the moonlight's glow.

She _hated_ them.

She didn't ask to be pampered all the time by the servants and maids the castle provided. She didn't ask to be fed the finest food from all over the world to satisfy her hunger. She didn't ask to be attired by the gowns made from the most talented tailors throughout the land. No. She didn't ask for any of it.

In fact, she never even asked to be a princess.

Pushing her covers away from her body, she swung her legs and felt the coldness of the marble floor crawl up her legs. Her pink nightgown trailed behind her as she slowly made her way to the window near the fireplace. Using her shaking fingers, she pushed the curtains a little so she could capture the magnificent view of stars glistening from outside. A smile couldn't help but be formed onto her white face. God certainly knew how to brighten her day.

Seeing the mini snowflakes sparkle on the night's sky like shattered diamonds, a frown crawled back once more. Even though the stars brought happiness and laughter to most people that inhabited this god for saken world, it would always bring her painful reality. In a few more days, she wouldn't be able to smile at nature's creations anymore. She wouldn't even be able to do anything at all. That was the spell she was cursed with.

Hearing the sound of her door creaking open, she turned around. "Princess, why are you out of bed?" asked a frail young blond woman, clutching the hems of her dress gently. She smiled.

"I couldn't sleep, Namine. I'm not tired."

"But your majesty," began Namine, moving closer to the redheaded royalty. "Tomorrow is a big day for you. We still need to find the cure for your-,"

"It is not an illness, Namine!" she barked. Namine was slightly startled by her outburst and held her eyes widened. The princess began breathing rather rapidly, placing a palm over her frantic heart in attempt to calm herself down. She lowered her shaking head and closed her eyes shut tight. "It is not an illness… It's a curse… I was cursed…,"

"Kairi, no one knew about this. No one knew about the sacrifice you had to make for your people. For your kingdom. We are trying our best to free you from this spell."

Kairi began to tear up and soon enough, crystal tears fell from underneath her eyelids. "Wh-Why me? I didn't want this. I didn't…,"

Namine picked up the layers of her gown and ran to the princess's side. She wrapped her arms around the shivering girl's body and leaned in, whispering soothing words to calm the young heiress down. "You have a magnificent gift, Kairi. You were blessed with these powers."

"I was not blessed. I was cursed… Cursed to carry on a tradition my grandmother started."

Namine shook her head softly, strands of her tainted blond hair falling from her loose bun. "No. Don't think of it that way. Be positive, your highness. We will find a way to prevent the spell from happening. We will. Trust me." Kairi didn't know what to say nor do. She merely nodded and allowed her body to rest against Namine, finding herself with no energy at that moment. The girl heaved a sigh and rubbed small circles on Kairi's back. It was helping the young princess calm down at least. Namine then heard the door closing and looked up, seeing a pair of aquamarine eyes gazing back into her own blue ones.

"Oh, Riku. I just wish I could bear this burden instead of her. She still has a lot to accomplish."

The man smiled and gave a soft kiss to Namine's head, stroking the bed of blond hair beneath his fingertips. He then picked up the princess and walked to the bed. He gently placed her down and pulled the covers up, sheltering her from the icy wind. Namine went to his side and held his arm, nuzzling her face into it. "What can we do to stop her suffering, Riku? What?"

"Nothing, Nam. Except pray her last days will be memorable for her."

"I guess you're right." She still had on a broken smile. Riku saw this and placed an arm around her shoulders and reassured her with a soft smile of his own. "Hey, smile okay? We'll help the best way we can and let god decided what happens, alright? She'll get through this. Don't worry."

Namine nodded and kissed him fondly on his lips. He pulled away and embraced his little angel.

"I hope you're right Riku…," she mumbled into his shirt. "I hope you're right."

»»»♥«««

**A**xel scowled. He glowered. He snarled. The signs that showed he was angry. Stomping past the castle's corridors and roughly brushing past guards and maids, he turned around a corner and barged into the dining quarters. Riku and Roxas looked up from their card game and gave a surprised expression to him. Olette was busy wiping the table and clearing it up with the help of Namine and Demyx was sound asleep by the windowsill with his legs perched upon the wooden table.

"Where is she?" snapped Axel, arms crossed over his chest. "Well?"

They all uncomfortably looked at each other with confusion befalled on each of their faces. "Where's who?" asked Roxas, turning around in his seat to face him fully. Axel shot everyone a glare and raised his arms up in a flailing way. "Where's the princess?"

"The princess?" asked Riku, standing up with worry. "She's missing?"

"She's not in her room. I thought Sora was supposed to be guarding her!"

Demyx awoke from his slumber and wiped his woozy eyes and slowly fluttered them open. He gave them a dizzy expression and stopped upon seeing Axel's fiery rage. "Umm… did I miss something?"

"The princess is missing," whispered Olette, who happened to be the closest to the lost blond. His face turned into worry and he stood up, slapping his forehead. "Oh man, I forgot to tell Sora it was his turn to watch her!"

Everyone turned to glare at him, causing the poor soldier to cower with fear. Axel snarled. "Urgh, everyone! Spread out! I want her found and be brought back to the enchanted room so she can continue with her task. And whoever sees Sora, call him to me. I'd like a few words with that brat."

"He must be sleeping in the garden like he always does," whispered Roxas while rolling his eyes. Sometimes, his cousin can get himself into deep water. Especially when Axel's mad. The pyro swerved and stormed out of the room with the others following behind. All scampered around, in hope of finding the princess, still safe and sound.

And hopefully, still alive.

»»»♥«««

**P**itter, patter, pitter, patter.

Her toes gently supported her body as she crept pass the corridors in utter silence. Even her breathing grew softer in case Axel could hear faint noises and come rushing her way. She sighed. She hated doing this. Making the others worry about her when she was perfectly fine. But she had to. She had to do it so she could enjoy herself while she still could. She didn't want to live her final days trapped inside a room and making another of those weapons again. No. She didn't want to waste her energy creating weapons that would only destroy mankind.

She slipped around a corner and managed to hide herself against a wall as the sounds of armor clashing against the pebbled floor came rushing past her. She heard their voices, asking around to her disappearance. She rolled her eyes. It hasn't even been less than ten minutes and Axel was already calling for a search party. Well, he was always known for being her overprotective brother.

She turned her head and made sure the coast was clear before running past the double doors and feeling the sun's rays alighting her skin. She smiled. Closing the doors quietly behind her, she couldn't help but smirk. "Free at last!" she breathed and hooted a silent cry of joy as she did a cartwheel and ran around in the castle's garden. The feel of the whispering wind blew past her and the birds circled around and hummed a tune for the lovely princess. She giggled and hummed along with the creatures, giggling when they fluttered around her.

She spread her arms and absorbed everything around her. This was how she loved it. This was how she wanted to live. Carefree, no worries and nothing to fear. Everything felt right and perfect; she didn't want to let any of this relaxation go. She continued twirling and spinning around until she reached the fountain. She admired it. The water was crystal clear and the angel that sprouted the water was still in good shape, not a crack in sight.

She then caught sight of a figurine, laying down in front of the concrete model. She saw it was one of the castle's guards for she saw his keyblade by his side. Her_ creation_ by his side. He had his helmet over his face with his arms used as a pillow for his head. His chest was moving up and down in a peaceful way, she couldn't help but giggle. She instantly knew who it was.

_Sora…_

He was always one for wasting time with unnecessary naps. She tiptoed to his way and leaned her upper body down. Her auburn hair brushed past her cheek as she glanced to his fair features. His spiky locks were slightly seen for some of them were covered by his arms and his crown chain was toppled to the side of his neck. He must've sensed her presence for after awhile, he pushed his helmet off his face and sprung onto her, bringing her down to the ground. He must've thought it was a robber or an enemy.

Breathing loudly, his eyes widened when he realized his mistake and was now looking into the depths of the princesse's sea blue hues. Both stayed silent as they stared at one another, the sounds of the animals merely served at the only music there. He finally snapped out of his trance and scrambled off her, lifting her up as well. "I-I'm so sorry, your highness. I-I didn't know. I-I… umm… I th-thought-,"

She giggled. "Its okay, Sora. I should apologize for scaring you like that."

He took her hand in his and began examining her skin for any damage he could've done. "Are you hurt?" His voice was so concerned and worried, she couldn't help but melt and shudder at it. She shook her head and smiled. "Its alright. I'm fine."

He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Umm… are you gonna report me to Axel?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He just scares me a little. That's all." She couldn't contain her giggles and burst out laughing at that statement. He too found himself laughing with her. "Y-You? Scared of my brother? Aren't you supposed to be a keyblade master?"

"Hey, everyone has fears. Don't tell me you don't,"

Kairi stopped her smiling at that word. Fear. How she _despised_ it with great intensity. She hugged herself and turned to the fountain, facing her back to him. Sora sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Heck, hurting her was the last thing he would do. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he mumbled. "Kai, I'm sorry. I-,"

"Do you think being afraid of the day you die is fear? Do you think, knowing the exact date and time your life will be taken away is fear? Because those are my only fears. I've got nothing else to be scared of." She then turned around, pain and sadness masked on her face. "Except losing you as well."

"Kairi, you won't lose me," said Sora, holding her hand tightly in his.

She shook her head and lowered it, trying her best not to look weak at him. Her tears were begging to fall but she used all her might to sustain them. "The war is coming. And soon, you, Axel, Riku and the others are going to battle. I don't want to lose you in it, Sora. I can't,"

He smiled gently to her and slowly pressed her body against his. Smoothing down her hair, he leaned his face and buried them into her red wine locks. "I won't forgive you if you left me," said Kairi, her words muffled by his shirt that was beginning to get wet from her tears. "You're the only one I have now, Sora. You're the only one that's keeping me alive."

"Ssh, don't say that. Please don't."

"I hope you can make my last days on earth memorable, Sora. That's my last wish to you."

He gulped and prayed to god he didn't cry there. It was hard since her words were breaking down his barriers. Trying to grin, he pulled her closer. "Don't say that, Kai. You'll live. I know it. I'll always be here for you. I'm your best friend, Kairi. Nothing can change that." He pulled away and cupped her face gently into his hand. He used his other one to wipe her tears away and caressed her soft skin. "Not even a stupid spell."

She choked and snaked her arms around his midsection again, placing her head onto his chest. She hiccupped and her sobs began to decease. Her grip on him however didn't loosen and she listened closely to the beating of his heart. It sounded like music to her ears. The slow rhythm soothed her every limb as she nuzzled closely to him.

"Protect me, Sora," said the broken princess, her words breaking the silence. "Protect me from the darkness. Please," She braced herself for an answer; not really caring nor giving a damn. She didn't care how pathetic or weak her plea sounded. She just wanted him to reply and whatever he said, she'll accept.

She heard him laugh. "You didn't even need to ask, Kai."

Grinning, she laughed softly and closed her eyelids. She thanked god for giving her her light. She may hate the almighty for bestowing her with her death sentence so near but she was so grateful that He gave her a meaning to continue living as well. If it wasn't for Sora's continuous humor, his random hyperness, his active personality and his warm heart, she would've killed herself long ago. His voice was the only thing that prevented her from committing suicide. Embarrassed to admit, he was the one she wanted to spend her life with; whether it be by his side as a friend or more.

Roxas smirked, seeing the view from afar. He turned his head to the side and saw Riku and Namine grinning as well. "Let's not tell Axel where they are yet, okay?" suggested Roxas, placing a hand over his hip. Namine nodded and wrapped her arms over her boyfriend's waist and giving the blond wielder a smile. They left the porch and made their way to give some more time for the princess and her knight to cherish every moment the still had together.

Because time was the only thing they needed now.

»»»♥«««

"Argh! It hurts!"

"Don't give up yet, Kairi. Its almost over."

"Aah!"

"A little bit more."

"Ungh… agh!

She grunted. The jolts of pain were electrocuting through her body, shattering her every cells inside her shaking body. Her hand was perched nicely around a glowing ball that's light shone through the room and nearly blinding everyone there. Her face was red with torment and she was sweating dearly. Her heart was pacing a thousand times faster and her body couldn't contain itself from shivering like it was bare. A loud noise came from the ball and soon, the light began to get dimmer as the process was complete.

A new keyblade was born.

Kairi panted to herself as her energy felt drained and her body felt like an empty shell. She was losing consciousness and fell into her brother's arms that held her protectively. The redheaded male nodded for the servants to come forth and take her back to her quarters. They scampered off with the royal highness in their arms and made off. Axel then looked back to the table and saw it. The product of Kairi's power. A simple keychain-like pendant that had petals and curves shaped like a flower.

The oathkeeper.

He took the item in hand and closed his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself from tears. This mere thing, this simple and small item was the cause his sister would lose her life any second. He fell to his knees and felt his emotions take over as a tear managed to escape the corner of his eyes and it trailed down his cold cheek. He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder and that said person bent down. "You okay, Axel?"

"I feel so hopeless, Roxas," muttered the pyro. "I can't even protect my own sister from death. How am I supposed to protect the whole kingdom?"

"Hey, its not your fault. Its not like you planted this power into her body. She was born with it. No one could prevent that from happening,"

Axel wiped that tear away and held his face up, looking to the night's sky that shone above him. "She's the only one I have, Rox. When she has to go, I'll feel so… empty knowing she's not going to be there to smile at me,"

"You still have us, Axel. Kairi wouldn't want you mourning over her. She'd want you to take her place and rule this kingdom fairly and protect it from harm," said Roxas, placing both his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "She wouldn't want her effort and sacrifice to be wasted. So, don't disappoint her Axel."

The redhead turned to his pal and gave a broken hug to the blond, patting him on the back. "You're a real pal, Roxas. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not there for me,"

Roxas laughed and hugged Axel back. "You're being a sap again." Axel grinned but ignored that last comment and continued feeling Roxas there. He was lucky to have such great people around him. He was lucky to have friends that helped him when he was down. He was lucky to be having such helpful companions by his side and he wasn't planning on letting any of them down. He will fulfill what his sister had sacrificed for. He had to.

»»»♥«««

**H**er head was spinning. She slowly raised her eyelids and fully opened them, immediately sitting up afterwards. It finally dawned on her that she was in her room. She must've fainted after finishing the last keyblade. Placing her hand on her head, she tried to calm down her migraine and for some reason, she felt tired. Very tired. Glancing to the clock beside her, she saw it was past midnight. Groaning, she began playing with her covers in a stealth motion and held a dizzy look.

Her door clicked open and it began to creak. She turned to the doors and saw a familiar head peek in. She smiled. "Hey, Sora."

He grinned when seeing her and fully entered. Closing the door shut tight, he made his way to her bed and sat down on a chair beside it. "Hey, came to check up on you. How're you feeling?"

She groaned and held her head once more. "Headache. Don't worry. It'll pass,"

He smiled again but this time, Kairi could sense it was fake. She looked at him with a concerned face and tilted her head slightly. "Something wrong, Sora?"

He clenched his knuckles and gritted his teeth to contain his frustration. He couldn't stand it anymore. He allowed one tear to escape and Kairi watched in surprise to his behavior. "Sora?"

"Don't leave me," he mumbled, body shaking along. She raised an eyebrow until she saw a single tear dropping from his lowered head. Reality hit her. He was crying. "Don't leave me Kairi. I-I need you," Pushing back her covers, she skidded slightly and pulled him into her arms, allowing him to break down on her. This was rather rare for he had never leant on her for support. It was always her doing that. She kissed his spiky hair and gripped him harder. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't shake it off anymore. He cried and poured all of the tears he held; shoving them off him. He didn't care if she thought he was being too emotional. This was what he was feeling. He was scared. He was scared she's leave him alone.

"You know I can't promise you that," she whispered, stroking his gravity defying locks. "I don't have the power to do so."

"I-I can't let you go. I won't!"

Kairi smiled and began tearing up herself. She released him from her hold and skidded to the edge of the other side of her bed. Creating some space on her mattress, she patted it softly. "Come. You'll feel more comfortable," Sora blushed to what his friend was initiating but followed her command anyway. That was his job after all. Pulling himself beside her, the bed shifted under him until he was fully on top. She grinned and pulled the covers over them both.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Looking into each other's eyes and being lost into one another. She scooted closer to him until her fingers stroked his gentle face. He nuzzled into her touch and got closer to her as well. She then stopped on his cheek and left her hand there. He didn't argue. It felt perfect just placed there. The simple warmth radiating from her skin was overwhelming. She giggled.

"You know what? My mother used to say, princesses always have a happy ending. No matter what," She paused and took her hand of his cheek. "Strange. Guess she didn't include me in that theory of hers,"

"What're you saying?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter," Kairi shifted her position until she was on her side and she was facing her knight fully. She took his hand in hers and gripped it firmly. "I have my happy ending now. Because… I have you,"

He grinned and brought her hand up, placing his lips softly on it. "You'll always have me. No matter what happens, I'll always be yours and yours alone,"

She whimpered and her body began to tremble. She scooted even closer until her forehead was on his shirt. Her hand was still in his and she sniffed softly near him. He used his other arm and wrapped it around her waist, stroking it to calm her down. "Stay with me tonight," she mumbled, looking up into his azure eyes. "Please?" She didn't know why. Her heart just told her to do so for she felt it was her last night with him. If so, she wanted it to be memorable and one of her happiest moments ever.

He was a little startled with her request but moved her hair away from her face and nodded. "Whatever you say, my princess,"

She smiled weakly and hovered her lips over his, wanting so ever to feel them against hers. She looked longingly at him, searching his face for any sign of shock or nervousness. There wasn't. In fact, he was hovering his own lips over hers as well. Both knew that they wanted this. Both knew they had harbored a strong feeling for one another for a very long time. They had wasted years by being just best friends when they could've accomplished more. She stared at him and finally broke the silence. "I love you,"

She had been so scared to utter those words to him but she didn't want to waste whatever time she had left. She wanted to use it all with him. He grinned and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too," he mumbled and by instinct, they both neared their faces and in a split second, their lips were pressed against each other.

She felt as though she were already dead. The feeling of this kiss, it brought shivers down her spine. The feel of his hand crawling up her back and the touch of his lips so gently over hers. She had always imagine this. She had always pictured her first kiss to give these symptoms. She was flying in her mind, flying over everything and floating over the abyss. She opened up her mouth and allowed entrance for him to explore her mouth more.

He didn't decline her offer and did so, dancing with her tongue after doing so. She shuddered with excitement. She hadn't known Sora would be such a great kisser. They broke apart for awhile, needing the urge for air but he didn't stop there. He brought his lips and trailed them down his princesses throat and planted tiny kisses on there. She whimpered with anticipation and ran her fingers through his soft hair. He raised back his head and kissed her once more on the lips. They began teasing each other with small and short yet sweet kisses but that was enough.

She preferred that over any make-out session. Sora always made her feel special so the kisses he gave her were of course, genuinely special and momentum for her as well. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose, brushing her own with it later. They both laughed and Sora kissed her once more. "God, I love you so much, Kai. Heaven knows what I'll do for you,"

She giggled and placed her lips on his cheek tenderly. "You've already given me what I've always wanted. You gave me light, Sora. And I hope you'll always be the light in my dark life,"

He kissed her and gave that silly grin of his. "I'll always be your light. I promise,"

She smiled and leaned on his chest, placing an arm over his waist. "Thank you, Sora. Thank you,"

Both fell silent for awhile until she heard him yawn. He was tired and was already feeling drowsy. She giggled. Her lazy bum. Always forever tired. Giving him one more passionate kiss, she pulled away and looked into his eyes once more. "Tell me you love me again, Sora."

He smirked. "I love you, Kairi," and with that, he closed his eyes. She smiled and leaned back on his chest, both in each other's arms. "I love you too,"

He was already asleep. She too felt woozy and tired all of a sudden and closed her eyes, remembering his face for the last time.

_Thank you for making my life wonderful, Sora. I'll never forget you…_

»»»♥«««

**T**he morning's sunrays shone through the velvet curtains as it illuminated the royal room. The light flickered itself onto his face; causing him to awaken. He stretched himself and yawned softly, looking to his side. His princess was there. Smiling to himself, he turned to his side and stroke her hair. He slowly moved it down to her face and saw it was pale. Arching an eyebrow, he moved it near her nose. No breathing. With widened eyes, he sat upright and gently shook her.

"Kairi… Kairi, wake up."

No response. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest. He shook her rather rough this time. Holding her hand in his, his eyes began to water. "Kairi! Kai, wake up! Kairi!" Running to the doors to her room, he opened it and yelled. "Someone help me! Please! Kairi's not breathing! Help!"

He then ran back to her and began feeling for a pulse. No use. She was gone. Shaking his head from that factor, he pressed his lips against her, hoping she would wake up afterwards. He shared his oxygen with her yet she remained unmoved. "C'mon, Kairi. This isn't funny!" His voice was cracking up and a tear had already slipped from his eye. "Wake up! Please, Kai. I love you. Wake up, please…,"

Axel and the others came into her room after hearing Sora's call and saw him weeping over the frozen princess. Namine quivered and began tearing up, burying her face onto Riku's chest. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and lowered his head with sadness. Olette burst into tears and held Roxas's' hand to help her stand. He pulled her into an embrace and both began to cry. Axel went over to the bed and looked to his pale sister.

Sora wasn't holding back. He held her hand tightly and continued wetting the sheets with his tears. He kissed her hand and grazed it over his face with pain emitted on his face. "She's gone… she's gone," Axel lowered his head low and wiped the tears that slid down his cheek. He shoved a hand into his pocket and took out the cause of his sister's death. He held it out for Sora. The brunette raised his shaking head and looked at Axel with misery.

"Take it," breathed Axel, his fingers gripping the keychain tightly. "She wanted you to have it,"

He raised a shaking hand and took it gracefully, feeling the curves around his palm. He looked at it and held it near his broken heart. He couldn't stand it anymore. She was gone. The girl of his life had slipped past him and he couldn't do anything about it. He then looked at the keychain again and saw a smiley face drawn on it. He choked even more.

The oathkeeper.

"_Protect me, Sora,"_

"_Protect me from the darkness. Please,"_

"_You've already given me what I've always wanted. You gave me light, Sora. And I hope you'll always be the light in my dark life,"_

"_I'll always be your light. I promise,"_

Everyone was mourning on that day. Kairi was dead. The one princess who sacrificed her life for the well being of her people. That day, on that bright sunny day, Radiant Garden had lost their wonderful princess. Their sun. Their joy to life. A great loss. She had fallen into the keyblade's spell. And nothing could wake her up.

Not even a kiss from her prince charming.

_fin._

»»»♥«««

For **Silver Moon Droplet's** challenge.

I don't own anything.

Got the word **'spell'**. Hope I didn't overuse it. This is my first attempt in angst. Hopefully, it didn't suck that bad.

Reviews are appreciated. Review please.

_Xo.hinoiri.oX_


End file.
